Samanids
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|tag = SAM|capital = Samarkand (454) (819 - 892) Bukhara (442) (892 - 999) Qarshi (453) (999 - 1002) |culture = Tajik (Iranian)|development = Start: 149}} The are a Sunni Tajik iqta located in the Central Asia region of the Tartary subcontinent and the Khorasan region of the Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Charlemagne' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Sunni and Tengri in 819 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( southwest and north), Zoroastrian countries ( southwest), Zunist countries ( south), Mahayana countries ( southeast), Vajrayana countries ( east), Tengri countries ( and northeast, and north and northwest) and the waters of the Caspian Sea west. The , losing its cores, will be annexed by Sunni in 1002 and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Samanid" on-file. See also: , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Form Tajikistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Tajik ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Yashilkul (452), Khujand (1967) and Kulob (1968) * Effect(s): ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Tajik Ideas and Traditions Restore the Caliphate * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Samanid Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +10.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ideas: ** Zoroastrian Legacy: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Translation of the Qur'an: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Conversion of the Turks: *** -25.0% Mercenary Cost ** Importance of Trade: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Conqueror of Persia: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Advancement in Science: *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Masters of Persia: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Charlemagne Category:Sunni countries Category:Tajik countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank)